Movie Night
by Louie91
Summary: They were 14, Lilly was 15. LoVe.


A/N: This is the longest one-shot I think I've ever written. It's also the first slightly sexual one I've written. The idea just came to me then and it's one o'clock and it's not beta'd so don't shoot me if there are silly mistakes. I'm going to fix it up another day and re-post it.

* * *

**Movie Night**

They were 14, Lilly was 15. Veronica still couldn't work out what would make Lilly want to hang out with them. She was a year older and she was cool. Veronica wasn't cool, at least not yet, she could tell Lilly was working on her but right now she wasn't cool. She was the little tomboy who loved visiting her dad at work and let her mum dictate her style.

Still, Lilly hung out with them; Duncan, Logan and her. One weekend Lilly insisted they have a movie night.

"Maybe my brother will work up the courage to kiss you," She whispered conspiringly to Veronica the day before. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted Duncan to kiss her but Lilly seemed to think she needed the practice. Lilly had her boyfriend David so it was only fair that Veronica had one too.

The Movie night was at Logan's.

"Celeste will chuck a bitch-fit and watch us all night," Lilly explained why they couldn't have it at the Kane place. Logan's parents conveniently went to bed soon after they arrived at 9:00. They were good at that. Trina stayed up later, probably to piss Logan off, but when her door finally closed at 10:00 Lilly was ready with the games.

"Spin the bottle," She announced. No rules except Donut and I don't have to tongue. Veronica wriggled awkwardly as they sat in a circle in the den but she didn't complain.

Lilly spun first, of course and landed on Logan. Suggestively, she crawled over to him and kissed him fully on the mouth, tongue and all. Veronica blushed bright red. It was Logan's turn next, he got Duncan. This time Duncan Blushed furiously as Logan placed a strong kiss on his mouth, smirking. Duncan quickly took his turn to spin, it landed on Lilly.

"Me again," She smiled brightly as if the gods had chosen her specifically for a special task. She lent over and kissed him. She lingered longer than he seemed to mind then spun again. She got Veronica. Veronica bit her lit nervously. Logan smirked at them and Duncan went even redder. Lilly bent over and kissed her, pushing her soft tongue past Veronica's lips. Veronica just kind of sat there; she'd never kissed someone like that and didn't really know what to do. Lilly smiled at her as she pulled away.

"I think you need a bit of practice Veronica," She raised her eyebrows suggestively in Duncan's direction. He went even redder still.

Veronica took her turn to spin with a shaky hand. It twirled around the circle and came to rest on Logan.

"Come on Ronnie," He beckoned her over with a finger. She lent over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, scared out of her wits. Lilly groaned, "You can de better than that Veronica."

"It's not that hard Ronnie," Logan assured her, "Come on." He moved over to her this time and took hold of her arms gently. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet her's. They were warm and soft and slower than Lilly's. She tried pushing back a little bit and he opened his mouth slightly.

Not knowing what else to do she followed suit and before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth. It was like Lilly's but less demanding, less pushing. She carefully touched her tongue to his and nearly giggled at the sensation. After a few moments Lilly coughed.

"I'm sick of this game," she announced, "Lets watch a movie." Veronica quickly pulled away from Logan but his taste lingered in her mouth. They moved up to the couches. Duncan sat down next to Lilly as Logan loaded the movie, leaving Veronica sitting on the adjacent couch by herself. Duncan looked as if he was about to join her but Logan sat down before he could get up.

"The original Starwars trilogy," Logan announced. It was going to be a long movie.

10 minutes in Veronica noticed that because of the angle of the couch to the TV she was sitting in front of Logan. Despite his lanky frame he was having a hard time seeming over her. She lay back hesitantly, not sure if he would welcome the contact. When he moved slightly to make her more comfortable she relaxed.

By the end of the first movie his arm had snaked around her waist. She hadn't really noticed when it had happened; she hoped Duncan and Lilly hadn't either. She did notice however when, as the second movie started, his pinky brushed the small line of exposed skin between the bottom of her tank top and the top of her pajama pants.

Another thing she noticed was that as the movie progressed her shirt ever so slowly rode up so his hand was now completely wresting on her flat stomach. His thumb started moving backwards and forwards, caressing her sensitive skin. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. She didn't stop him, it felt nice.

She was pretty sure it was intentional, when the movie was halfway through, that his hand started to lowly make its way under her shirt. Again, she didn't stop him. By the time the third movie had started, his hand had come to wrest just under her breasts they'd stopped moving. Veronica just hoped Lilly and Duncan hadn't noticed. She glanced over at them discretely but they both looked engrossed in the movie.

Veronica wasn't sure what to do. Logan's hand hadn't moved in a good half hour, he just kept stroking her ribs with his fingers. She took a deep breath and made a decision. On top of her shirt, she brought her hand up to Logan's and rested it there for a moment, then ever so gently picked it up and moved it on top of he closest breast. She heard his sharp intake of breath but other than that he didn't change. She moved her hand away slowly; unsure of what he would do next.

After just a moment he started moving his hand. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be felt up Lilly talked about it all the time but she was never much good at describing the feelings. Veronica was tingling. That was the only way she could describe it. Logan's hand squeezed gently and stroked her, his hand glided gently over her nipple before holding it, playing with it, then more stroking.

"I've never done this before," He muttered to her under his breath, he sounded nervous.

"Me neither," Veronica whispered just as quietly.

She arced up under his touch and he too the opportunity to move slightly. She was now sitting in between his legs. He brought his other hand around her and under her shirt but left it on her stomach. She rested her head on his chest and they just lay like that, it was nice. The movie was over too quickly. He withdrew his hands and she sat up so he could turn the light on.

"Well that was boring,' Lilly huffed when they were getting ready to be picked up. 'You didn't even get to kiss Duncan." Veronica didn't say anything.

* * *

**I would really like to know how I did. I haven't written anthing in a while.**


End file.
